Jack et le haricot érotique
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueil de deux fanfics écrite durant une nuit d'écriture érotique sur le thème Jack et le haricot magique
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Inceste

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Jack et le haricot magique appartient à son auteur

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance, Erotique

**Couple :** Jack x Sa mère

**Note :** Ce ficclet a été écrit durant une nuit d'écriture dangereuse, donc érotique. Je suis tombé sur le thème « Jack et le haricot magique » donc voilà y a bien fallu que je ponde un truc.

Jack aimait sa mère. Il était prêt à tout pour la protéger, pour l'aider à survivre, il était capable de tout oublier, même lui-même afin qu'elle ait de quoi manger, qu'elle ait de quoi sourire. Son sourire si étincelant. Oui. Jack aimait sa mère. C'est pourquoi, quand ce marchand lui proposa des graines de haricots aussi jolis, il se dit qu'ils auraient assez pour manger tout l'hiver. Parce que peut-être que comme le disait ce vendeur à l'air bizarre, ils étaient magiques. Peut-être allaient-ils devenir énormes, pour de vrai. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin combattre la famine une bonne fois pour toute.

Jack, tout content, rentra en courant joyeusement chez lui et planta les graines sans attendre que sa mère ne puisse les apercevoir, il voulait lui faire une surprise. Les arrosant avec douceur, les couvant du regard – même si actuellement il couvait un bout de terre -, il rentra directement dans sa maison et alla au lit de sa mère qui lisait un des rares livres qu'elle avait pu se payer il y avait trop longtemps.

- Jack, te voilà…Alors, qu'as-tu fait des sous que je t'ai donnés ?

- Mère ! J'ai acheté des haricots magiques !

La mère le regardait avec surprise, et quelques instants plus tard, pris un air désespéré. Se rendant compte de cela, le jeune homme tenta de la réconforter, expliquant ce qui pourrait se passer, mais sa pauvre maman ne voulait y croire, et baissa les yeux.

Oh Jack était bien triste, il observait sa mère. Sa si jolie mère. Cette mère qu'il voulait tant protéger, qu'il aimait avec tant d'amour. Cet amour qui n'en était plus un parental, mais bien celui d'un complexe que l'on nommait complexe d'Œdipe. Jack aimait sa mère, bien plus fort que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Seulement, il savait que cet amour était interdit et fortement tabou, et pourtant…

Elle le savait aussi. Elle le savait, et elle, l'aimait tout autant que lui. Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais osé se l'avouer. Elle se mit à tousser, et s'excusa en se plaignant du froid. Jack saisit là une occasion, et enleva ses habits.

- Mais Jack ! Que fais-tu ?! Toi aussi tu vas attraper froid si tu es nu !

- Mère. Laissez-moi-vous réchauffer.

Il se mit bien dans les couvertures, et alla doucement serrer cette présence maternelle qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Puis, le temps passa, et il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller caresser lentement la poitrine si douce de cette mère qui l'avait élevé. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait par des cris de gémissements, et cela fit que Jack ne pu s'arrêter et continua son expérience. Les deux amants maudits et tabous.

Jack continua ses gestes avec un certain doigté malgré le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Il descendit doucement, embrassant chaque partie du corps de sa mère qu'il déshabillait au fur et à mesure. La femme ne sentait plus rien d'autre que cette chaleur intense que lui procurait son fils qu'elle aimait tellement tendrement.

- Mère… Je vous promets…Que ces haricots sont magiques et nous apporteront bonheur et chaleur…

- Tu sais…A toi tu seul tu m'en apportes déjà beaucoup.

Et ce fut à cet instant là, après des ébats rempli de douceur et d'instinct maternel, que Jack alla délicatement introduire son bijou de famille hérité de son père décédé, dans le col de l'utérus qui l'avait porté durant neuf mois. Puis il s'enleva. Et revint. Continua ses gestes sans brutalité, avec un amour aussi chaleureux qu'une cheminée en hiver. Et plus il produisait ce geste mécanique mais qui apportait tant de chaleur, il ne s'aperçu pas qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre, les haricots grandissant au rythme de ses mouvements.

Quand enfin ils eurent fini, et que Jack s'enleva avec délicatesse de sa mère, il vint l'embrasser et celle-ci le remercia pour l'avoir réchauffé. Ils se mirent à rire ensemble de leur situation, et ce fut à cet instant que la mère tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et qu'elle s'aperçu de ce qui venait de se produire.

- Jack….Regarde !

Jack tourna sa tête vers là où pointait le doigt de la femme qu'il aimait, et il s'aperçu que les haricots étaient devenus géants. De quoi faire des tas et des tas de repas de haricots… Les pousses allaient jusqu'au ciel. Au lieu d'avoir la bonne idée qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais en famine, le garçonnet s'imagina qu'il y avait là haut de quoi nourrir pour l'éternité cette mère dont il venait à peine de quitter les entrailles.

- Mère ! Cela me donne une idée. Je vous aime, s'il vous plait, restez dans votre lit, et pensez à votre fils, qui sera toujours là dans votre cœur. Pensez également à cet après midi où j'ai brisé le tabou qu'il y avait entre nous…

Il l'embrassa, alla s'habiller en vitesse et se mit à courir pour aller en haut de ces haricots entremêlés menant jusqu'aux nuages…

La suite, vous la connaissez.

Fin

Moi : Ce couple est glauque.


	2. Le rêve de Jack

**Titre de la fanfic :** Inceste

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Jack et le haricot magique appartient à son auteur

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Erotique

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Ce ficclet a été écrit durant une nuit d'écriture dangereuse, donc érotique. Je suis tombé sur le thème « Jack et le haricot magique » donc voilà y a bien fallu que je ponde un truc.

Jack devait faire quelque chose de cette vache. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'échanger contre quelque chose de minable, sa mère en serait mécontente au possible. Elle se mettrait alors à hurler qu'à cause de lui le monde entier courait à sa perte, et il ne pourrait supporter cela, vu qu'elle l'en empêcherait de se boucher les oreilles. Soudain, il croisa un homme, qui lui tendit des haricots.

- Mon enfant…Prend ces haricots en échange de cette vache….

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil et regarda le vieux :

- Euh, et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

L'homme mystérieux lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant alors ses dents jaunes et ses poils de nez.

- Car ses graines pourront réaliser ton rêve le plus fou…

- Attendez, vous voulez parlez de….

- Oui, exactement… Je parle de ce rêve. Je sais tout de toi, Jack… Alors…Les veux-tu ces graines ?

Le garçonnet accepta avec plaisir, échangeant sa vache contre ces minables haricots. Et il les avala immédiatement une fois après avoir quitté l'espèce de vieillard bizarre qui était plus que douteux. Mais si celui-ci connaissait son nom, il ne pouvait que dire vrai sur son rêve !

Et en effet, il sentit les effets se produire. Il ne pu s'empêcher de bander en y pensant, et baissa la tête en s'apercevant que l'homme avait eut raison.

- Oui ! Mon rêve s'est réalisé !

Il allait peut-être se faire tuer par sa mère, mais au moins, sa partie génitale avait fortement augmenté de taille. Maintenant, avec un engin pareil, il allait attirer toutes les minettes du coin. Il s'en alla, gai-luron comme un pinson, et fier d'avoir cru en cet homme étrange.

Fin.


End file.
